


Rivals to Teammates and Maybe More

by ColorAddict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorAddict/pseuds/ColorAddict
Summary: This past week, the lovely Katie had a birthday! I was a little busy, but managed to whip up a short Klance one-shot to celebrate!  This is my first ever Voltron fic, so go easy on me please :P  Happy late birthday girl!! love ya to the space mall and back <3





	Rivals to Teammates and Maybe More

Lance had been standing outside of Keith's bedroom chamber for roughly five Earth minutes, just staring at its entrance. He didn’t really know why he had been feeling upset, or whether “upset” was even the right word for his feeling. All he knew was that some emotion had brought him to Keith of all people.

Ever since Keith decided that the Blade of Marmora was more important than Voltron, he hadn’t really been around much. So why was Lance coming to him for comfort?

Could it be that deep down… Lance sorta missed him?

That thought lasted in Lance’s brain for all of two seconds before he violently shook it free from his head. There was no way he could miss that stupid haircut, or Keith’s competitive smirk. And there was absolutely no way he missed the deep purple glow in his almost grey eyes.

Something was definitely wrong. 

Five more minutes had passed, or had it been six? He had lost count long ago. Lance took in a deep breath and raised his fist to knock when a voice made him stiffen.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked from behind him. Lance spun around to face him and tried his best to play it as cool as he always did.

“Oh! Uh hey Keith! Is this your room? I'm sorry I must have gotten lost when the castle changed course. I’lljustbeoffthen!” he mumbled much too quickly. Lance ran back toward his own room without giving Keith a chance to respond. He stopped just outside his own door, leaned against it and slid his back down till he was sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around his knees, listened to the rapid beating of his own heart and he tried to slow his breathing. What in the name of quiznak was that he wondered. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears, that he almost missed the sound of footsteps hesitantly approaching.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked as his feet stopped about two feet away from Lance. Lance’s head snapped up and their eyes met as he searched his mind for an explanation that would save his pride.

“Yeah! I’m fine! I...I…” his voice faded away and a single tear ran down his cheek. He tried to wipe it away, but Keith had noticed and an already awkward situation turned into Lance’s worst nightmare as he went into full break down mode. Tears were coming faster than he could blink them away, and Keith was just hovering over him silently. 

Lance slowly stood up and stared down at Keith’s boots as the tears continued to fall. “I’m just gonna go lie down,” he choked out before turning to face his door. Just as he reached out to open it, Lance felt a gloved hand close around his wrist. He froze in place for a second and then without thinking spun around and threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders. Lance lost all control and began sobbing as Keith gently wrapped his arms around his waist. 

The two stood there for a minute, before Keith finally found the words to speak. “I know we’ve played the whole rivals act in the past, but it is okay to come to me when you’re upset. We’re still a team.”

“It sure as Hell doesn’t feel that way,” Lance snapped back, pulling away to regain eye contact. “You say we’re a team, but you’re never here. We need you Keith. I need you!!” Keith’s eyes widened. He knew that he had been a little absent lately, but the last person that he expected to miss him was Lance. 

“Ever since you left, I’ve just been feeling more homesick than usual. You four are the only things I have left from home, and I guess I got scared that I was losing that too.”

Now Keith was the one who felt like crying. He knew that his absence had been a little frustrating, but he never meant to upset any of his teammates to this degree. He pulled Lance back into a tight hug and rubbed small circles against the small of his back. “You’re not going to lose me. I’m right here. I’ll try to be here more,” he whispered into lances ear as the taller boy attempted to calm his breathing back down to normal. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry you had to see that,” Lance said while laughing at his own shame. 

Keith laughed along with him. “It’s okay. Like I said, it’s alright to come talk to me about this stuff.”

“Oh my God! Will you two just kiss already??”

Keith and Lance jumped apart and turned to see Pidge watching them from behind a nearby pillar. The boys exchanged a look and the evilest grins crossed both their faces.

“Katie Holt, you better run for your little life,”Lance sneered.

Pidge jumped up and took off as fast as her little legs could carry her. The two gave her a five tick head start before charging down the corridor after her. Lance finally had his teammate back, and teammates sounded a lot better than rivals ever had.


End file.
